You Make Me Hot!
by Nitroid
Summary: Sequel to Are You Cold?   After allowing Ichigo access into his quarters, Grimmjow is beginning to regret his decision. Well, almost. Sex ensues.


**This is the sequel to Are You Cold? A little short; I hope the sex is satisfying.**

**If there's any typos my spell checker missed out on, whoopsie. I always check my own fics but … this was done in a sort of rush.**

.

Grimmjow awoke with a start as he felt something brushing against his abdomen. He reached under the blankets and grabbed at fingers.

_What the – a hand?_ Grimmjow thought groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his free hand.

It wasn't just any hand. The offending limb belonged to Ichigo, the feisty orange haired sex-on-legs. Grimmjow heaved a sigh.

_Not again. _

It was the eighth time this week. Ever since he'd allowed the teenager access into his quarters, Ichigo continued to sneak in at night and snuggle under the covers with him. Sometimes his hands would stray … elsewhere, too. Many a time had Grimmjow awoken to find himself with a raging hard on, thanks to the boy's constant fondling beneath the sheets.

Ichigo would always return Grimmjow's half-maddened, half-embarrassed rebukes with a coy smile and a shy kiss to the corner of the Espada's mouth. It didn't help that Ichigo would always be naked; save for a pair of short, tight bright yellow boxer briefs that clung to his hips, showing off the firm dips and curves of his butt cheeks. And sometimes Ichigo would rub his bulge ever so teasingly against Grimmjow's thigh, whenever he managed to slide up on Grimmjow's chest while the older man slept. Of course, Grimmjow would awaken and push him off, but the boy would always return to curl up by his side, like a child hungry for warmth.

Grimmjow would threaten him about kicking him out on his ass, but he never had the heart to physically hurt the boy. He supposed he was weak to the teen's advances, though he wouldn't admit it for all the strawberries in the world.

Grimmjow had roughly spent a good fifteen minutes reminiscing about all that while Ichigo took the opportunity to rub up against him once more.

It wasn't until the teen released a soft moan did Grimmjow snap back to attention.

_What is up with this kid?_ Grimmjow found himself staring into pleading, lust-filled ochre eyes. _First he's all cute and cuddly, and then he's all sexy and breathless._

Then he felt something hard brush his skin and damn if the kid wasn't a kid anymore.

Ichigo rolled over to straddle Grimmjow's hips, pinning him to the firm mattress with a low growl. He leaned down to lock lips with the Espada, who was frozen in shock. Of course, Ichigo's favorite pastime was catching Grimmjow off guard, and this was a golden opportunity.

After several minutes of passionate, heated kissing, tongues sliding over each other in a starved battle for dominance, Grimmjow placed his hands on Ichigo's slim hips.

Instinct told him to toss the hormone-addled teen out of his room, but curiosity, adrenaline and lust egged him on.

Conveniently, Grimmjow flowed with the latter.

He grinded his hips against the boy's, eliciting a needy moan that thrilled through his veins. Pinching and pulling at Ichigo's pink nipples, Grimmjow marveled at the sexy way the boy arched his back and twitched, shamelessly begging for more. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, Grimmjow licked and sucked at a nipple, sliding his tongue round and round the delicious pinkish nub while Ichigo panted and gripped his shoulders.

"I had no idea you were so sensitive."

Ichigo answered with a breathless moan and a shudder of pleasure.

Grimmjow then proceeded to cup a hand around Ichigo's hard bulge, which had definitely increased in size due to his ministrations.

"Ah!" Ichigo yelped as Grimmjow applied a delightful pressure with his fingertips, massaging his throbbing erection through the fabric of his briefs in little circles. All he could do was buck his hips to get more of that amazing friction.

"Oh! Ohhh, so _good_!"

Grimmjow smirked sexily up at him, sliding his briefs down lower to reveal a mass of dark orange curls and Ichigo's cock, already slick with precome. He grasped him unhurriedly and stroked, slow and teasing. Ichigo's eyes glazed over and he blushed a deep crimson.

"So … so hot." The boy murmured.

Grimmjow began to pump rhythmically, harder and faster, with just the right amount of pressure. Ichigo all but writhed and moaned breathlessly in his lap.

"You a virgin, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, sliding one hand over the sensitive skin between Ichigo's balls and slick wet hole.

Ichigo produced a breathless "Yes, yes, oh!" before returning to being incoherent.

"I never would've guessed." Grimmjow mused thoughtfully. "With you being so forward and all."

Ichigo gave a little 'eep!' as he felt Grimmjow insert one finger into him, sliding it in and out of his hole. Then Grimmjow added a second finger, and a third, and Ichigo was truly lost to the world.

"Tell me, Ichigo," Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear, nibbling on his ear lobe. "What do you want me to do?"

Ichigo blushed and moaned. "I … I … oh, just do it!"

"Do what?" Grimmjow feigned innocence, tilting his head to the side.

Ichigo turned a deeper shade of red and leaned down to claim Grimmjow's mouth.

"Fuck me." He half-moaned, half-growled.

Grimmjow smirked, still not satisfied. "What's the magic word?"

Ichigo was fun to tease. Grimmjow stretched and scissored his fingers in deeper, faster. He brushed Ichigo's prostrate, and the teen arched his back once more, biting down on his lower lip to keep in his scream.

"P-Please!" the teenager gasped, blunt nails digging into his skin.

Chuckling, Grimmjow slid his fingers out and tugged down the zip on his fly. Ichigo became compliant and meek, lifting up his bum to allow Grimmjow enough space to move.

"Eager, aren't you?" Grimmjow spread the teen's cheeks before rubbing his erection against the sensitive skin.

Ichigo replied by thrusting himself down Grimmjow's shaft, causing the Espada to gasp at his tightness.

"Oh god, slow down."

"Ah! It hurts ... "

"Take it easy. This is your first time."

Ichigo gritted his teeth at the unexpected pain, while Grimmjow rubbed at his back and nuzzled his cheek.

"Shh, I'll make you feel good soon. Just tell me when you're ready, okay?"

Ichigo blushed, feeling the throbbing pain gradually decrease. Grimmjow was so gentle all of a sudden, a side Ichigo wished he could see more of.

"I-I'm ready." He said shakily, not because of the pain, but because he felt a heady rush; a mixture of excitement and anticipation and deep attraction all combined into one.

"You sure?" Grimmjow asked uncertainly, pushing back damp strands of orange hair from Ichigo's forehead.

In response, Ichigo squeezed him tightly, causing Grimmjow to gasp once more.

"God, you're so tight."

"It's so hot ... "

"Mmm ... "

And then they were moving in sync, Grimmjow thrusting upward, Ichigo pushing downward. The teen grasped Grimmjow's shoulders and moaned an octave louder as the Espada quickened his pace.

"I was supposed to punish you ..." Grimmjow trailed off, stopping in mid-thrust and pulling out almost all the way.

Ichigo gave a wail of despair. "No, don't stop now!"

And Grimmjow thrust back in, going faster and deeper into Ichigo, producing a breathless moan with each thrust.

Soon, Ichigo was at his limit. Digging his nails deeper into Grimmjow's back, he all but yelped in his ear.

"I ... I'm going to-!"

"Then just come." Grimmjow replied with a smile. "It's what I'll be doing."

Ichigo came hard, spilling his seed all over Grimmjow's stomach and his own. He sagged against the Espada, breathing heavily. With a few more deep thrusts inside Ichigo, Grimmjow followed suit. They sank back into the mattress, both men panting from the utter bliss of it all.

.

"We should ... take a bath." Ichigo said softly, tracing little patterns on Grimmjow's chest.

They were both lying on Grimmjow's bed, basking in the aftermath.

"No."

"What? Why?"

Ichigo yelped as he was pushed down. Laughingly, Grimmjow dropped a chaste kiss on his lips before spreading his sticky thighs apart.

Turning a deep shade of red, Ichigo stifled a moan, grasping at Grimmjow's thick blue hair as the Espada proceeded to suck him off.

"Because," Grimmjow hummed around his cock. "I feel like doing it again."

"!"

.

**It'd be great if you could review. :) And take my poll!**


End file.
